A Spartan to be V2
by Trane7
Summary: Naruto had been taken from his home to become a SPARTAN but came back only to find pain, misery and mysteries he had never dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

"Fascinating" Dr Catherine Halsey was eyeing the image atop her holo-table with unhidden curiosity. It had been a month since their first discovery of the planet E-2, named to its close similarities to Earth, the UNSC Firefly was orbiting around the planet casually as scores of UNSC scientists were talking animatedly about the very 'interesting' planet they had discovered.

"These human-like creatures seem to posses some sort of energy within themselves that allows them to perform superhuman feats as well as manipulate the elements, granted, with some level of difficulty" Dr Halsey dashed her hand through her datapad, often times flicking her finger through separate files before sighing to herself "The fact that they had adopted a culture similar to the Japanese is far from astounding, its mind-boggling, to think we have so much common ground yet can't be any further apart"

As she said this the holo-table showed a fight between a mask wearing soldier fighting against another with a large curved blade that went around his body, he did several hand signs before trees and branches began growing out of the ground and decimated his opponent. "Simply fascinating" She breathed before cataloging the video for further study. As she did so, she couldn't help but notice the fidgeting ODST by her side, his helmet lying dormant underneath his arm as his eyes danced over the hologram.

"Is something the matter Corporal?" The ODST tensed, his curt 'No , ma'am was all the answer she needed before she sauntered away. Her curiosity spiking as she received a video of more of these 'shinobi' fighting.

When the passed the threshold of the ships research room, the Corporal relaxed his shoulders, he wouldn't be the first to say that the doctor scared him shitless. "Done pissing your pants soldier?" The ODST gave the scientist the one-fingered salute and got boisterous laughing in return.

1 month later

Dr Catherine Halsey was watching the scene unfold in front of her eyes. UNSC drones scanning the massive creature as safely as they could without getting noticed or destroyed. What were they scanning? A giant nine-tailed fox who was currently destroying one of the militarised villages discovered to be called 'The Hidden Leaf'

She alongside the other scientists had strikes of fear and awe as they watched the massive beast tore the ground asunder and barked out powerful attacks that decimated the area. The Doctor passed a few glances to her subordinates and noticed some crying as they watched innocent people get killed.

She returned her view to the holotable, her spine shivering involuntarily as the beast ripped apart a battalion of the shinobi. It was then that she noticed a blond headed young man drop from the sky atop a large toad.

There was a brief scuffle before they teleported elsewhere, appearing several miles away from their previous battle.

That was when the Doctors felt her curiosity reach its peak. The blonde man had spoken to a red-headed woman, they obviously had an intimate relationship, and then hugged a blond-headed young baby to his chest, eyes filled with tears and regret but overshadowed with love and compassion.

He turned back to the beast and Halsey felt her heart lurch and squeeze at what she saw next. Her eyes shut in dismay as the blond-man, The 'Hokage', began sealing the monster into his child sadly neither parents would live to see their child, the bodies impaled by the one of the fox's claws.

Her body was shivering in an emotion she hardly knew and all of it was directed at the baby, Immediately hundreds upon hundreds of questions began flooding her mind, all directed at that child, so many possibilities now await him should he remain with his people on his homeworld.

But there was one, more favorable option him if Halsey went with what she was thinking. Being the stubborn and compulsive woman that she was, well, you needn't guess now do you?

"Corporal!" She ordered through the now cramped observation room, the ODST who had been staring at the scene with his mouth wide open had promptly returned to attention and saluted the Doctor, "Yes Ma'am" Doctor Halsey gave him one of her intellectual and, to be honest, downright scary looks before she replied quickly "Grab a team, we're going down to the planets surface for a capture" She ordered and left the room briskly, leaving behind a confused ODST behind, "The hell does she want to snatch and grab?"

Though by the looks the scientists were shooting him and the apparent tightening of their mouths, they knew but didn't want to tell, "Damn egg-heads" The Corporal muttered lowly.

XXXXXXXXX

The ODSTs were slightly panicked as they raced through the forests that surrounded the village. They had missed their window, some of the village soldiers had already taken the child towards their former leader who would probably retake his seat, Halsey thought.

The Corporal was behind his commanding officer, his gun held high and searching his sector. Eye peeled and nerves shot, "Carlos, Cortez round off" The Captain hissed and the troopers broke off from their team, they fired two darts into two ninjas that were sitting on the wall they were going to scale. "Their security seems lax, understandable considering the recent attack" Halsey commented and the Corporal turned to her with a frown, he had been vehemently against her following them but when the captain gave the go ahead he could really say much on the matter anymore.

"Ladies first" The Corporal stated and Halse gave him a side glance "Then you should hurry up" The Corporal nearly face faulted at what she said and there were silent snickering around him. He had played the wrong game with Halsey, the Doctor loathed being babysitted and would just as much stomp hard down your private areas then follow that 'Ladies First' crap.

The Corporal shot her a glare through his Visor before jumping up and latching himself to the rope that they had thrown over. He pulled himself up slightly and when he passed the wall he activated his VISR and nearly swore when he saw five red highlights appear. "I didn't sign up for this" he grumbled, "No you signed up for hot blondes, well ya' got one!" HIs grumblings didn't cease however when Dr Halsey peered over the wall after her climb and glared at the two ODSTs.

"Well look at what you gone and did!" The Corporal slapped his helmet with his hand 'What the hell did I do!'

XXXXXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi cradled the young baby boy that had been given such a heavy burden. He shook his hands slightly as his thoughts drifted to Biwako 'Would you stop playing monkey and just sit down for dinner!' Ah, yes, one of his more fonder memories of her, oh how he missed her so.

"What is to become of you little Naruto?" He asked, little did he know, a group of armored soldiers were capable of hearing him as they drifted around his office. It was then that three people walked into the room, the Hokages advisory body.

"Hiruzen" Koharu greeted but then her gaze landed on the bab and her expression hardened. "What are we to do with that?" Hiruzen ignored the fact that his old teammates had referred to Naruto as a thing rather than a person. 'Give them time' he thought 'They'll see it soon enough'

"Its obvious we can't let news of his birth drift over to the other villages, they'll have his head" The Sarutobi replied and Danzo stepped up at that point "Then perhaps hand him to me, I can take care of him and give him proper training as a shinobi" Hiruzen's mouth stretched down into a scowl.

"And allow you to turn him into a weapon, no I don't think so" Hiruzen's voice was hard and firm but it did little to deter the other man. "Hiruzen see light, the Namikaze brat had given us a gift, a jinchuuriki worthy of the name. We shouldn't squander it"

"That the Fourth Hokage, Shimura" The man didn't even flinch at his family's name being used he instead resumed his emotionless face. Eyes not focusing on anyone but the ideas that formulated in his head.

"If not trained then detained" Koharu said with finality and the Third Hokage's mouth fell open in shock., especially when Homura nodded alongside her. "The boy is dangerous Hiruzen, he is a demon he'll end up destroying our village again!" Homura said off to the side and the Sarutobi felt his blood boil.

The next hour or so was filled with very loud arguing and very disgruntled looks.

XXXXXXX

Dr Halsey could barely contain herself when she heard several of the advisors continue to put forth their, quiet honestly, murder plans without an inch of care that the baby was right there in the room with them. If it weren't for the Corporal putting a calm and sturdy hand on her shoulder she was sure she would have jumped in there and shot them down.

"They're leaving" The ODST captain commented and when the advisors had left, the third hokage slumped into his seat, his head lolling back in weariness as he was cradling the baby, Naruto they heard, in his hands again. "I know they seem bad but I'm sure they'll see you for who you are little Naruto" Hiruzen smiled kindly down at him and the baby crinkled his nose at the older man, as if the child knew that what he said was a lie.

'Well I sure as hell know it is' Halsey thought, the inner mother within her urging her forward. When the Hokage's guard was down long enough the ODST nearest to the man had fired off a dart that landed square in his neck.

The old mans head swayed from side to side before he fell unconscious. "Move in!" The ODSTs burst into the room and cleared the room, watching the doors and corners, they knew these shinobi could hide anywhere.

Dr Halsey rushed forward and carefully lifted the child. "We have to leave now!" The Doctor said urgently and the ODSTs nodded, didn't need to be told twice.

After the ODSTs left the Hokage had woken up hours later, eyes wide open in fear and shock when he realised Naruto wasn't in his grasp anymore. "Naruto!" He yelled as he tore the office apart, only to find nothing of the child.


	2. Chapter 2

Halsey watched the candidates silently, more specifically the tuft of blond hair spiking through the masses as he skillfully dodged them, not wanting to stand out all that much. She smiled slightly as she recognised who it was almost instantly. Naruto was walking past the crowd of SPARTAN candidates, his eyes searching for something.

Her heart ached slightly as she thought about the harsh training regime that Naruto would have to endure. She had grown to love him like a son, she cared for him and taught him. He loved her and she loved him. There was not a moment in the day where she never regretted her decision to bring Naruto into the SPARTAN program but she still didn't like what was going to happen to him.

Her lips quirk up slightly when she spotted somebody that wasn't supposed to be there. Miranda's long hair stood out in the middle of the young children as she met up with Naruto on the far wall, her eyes showing worry and concern while Naruto was excited and energetic, though the bump on his head he got for his attitude was enough to set him straight.

Halsey's chest rose as she saw the two of them together, she had let Naruto meet her daughter once and after that they had become friends faster than she could even realise. They spent everyday together and everyday the scientist was close to squealing in delight every time she saw them, though she did gush about them with Jacob whenever he was around.

But her resolves steeled, 'Better he be here and loved than there and hated' her thoughts drifted to the village advisors and her eyes grew cold and unfocused, imagining all the pain she could do to them with a pencil. She tilted her head upwards when she realised how the idea seemed to fill her with a certain happiness, 'Maybe Mendez sadism is rubbing off onto me'

"A penny for your thoughts Doctor?" Halsey turned slightly and smiled warmly when she spotted the SPARTAN I walk into the room, his stony and expressionless face offsetting the friendly voice he used. "I could say the same to you, I heard that you are rather...uneasy with the project"

An odd grimace formed on his face before it vanished just as quickly, if not quicker. "I come from the day and age where super soldiers are a sought after asset...but I've never heard of a government willing to use such 'methods' in order to gain them"

Halseys hand found her heart and she smiled, it was full of pain and guilt. "I know, believe me I do, I wish I could go back and destroy my research but I've committed myself to the project and to back out now would only serve to put these children, MY children in danger" The SCPO turned to her and his eyes softened a tad bit 'She's accepted her new role in these kids life' He thought, 'Good, they'll be fine'

"I understand" He said, his voice a quiet sigh as he turned to the large batch of 150 candidates that were being pushed into something no one should ever be pushed upon. "Have you heard of Dr Leonard Church?" Mendez asked and he spied Halsey giving him a confused look.

"Yes, I have" She replied, unsure where this is going. 'Just to make sure' The marine thought as he turned on his heel and faced her, "He's given you an example not to follow, I hope you don't" He didn't show an ounce of surprise when a fiery determination took hold of her face, "I would never degenerate myself to the level of that man" She said with such passion that the marine was humbled in her presence. "I've already set up the teams" Mendez skillfully changed the topic, Halsey not noticing as she pulled out another datapad and began scanning through "And?"

"I've already been able to nudge several of the candidates into their respective teams, Blue Team, Red Team and Green Team each with their own designated duties however", He frowned at this, "Naruto's currently without a team, am I right to assume you wish to make him an all round SPARTAN with no specialties?" He asked but was met with Halsey's quick shake.

"Yes and No" At Mendez raised eyebrow she elaborated "He's to be trained in stealth and assassination but knowing Narutos impatience I want him trained in frontline heavy munitions and to be fitted in each team if necessary" The SPARTAN I nodded his head in her direction, showing he understood his orders and was going to fulfill them.

"As you wish Doctor" He turned on his heel and made his way down, Halsey noticed Miranda having slipped away and disappeared back to wherever she came from and Naruto was boasting excitedly to himself.

Her smile broaden when he somehow got into a tussle with one of the other candidates because he was boasting excitedly to himself. "Naruto" She shook her head lightly before returning to scanning her datapad, what wonders awaited her SPARTANS.

XXXX1 year laterXXXX

"Move it you Cadets!" Naruto huffed as he slid down and under the the tree gigantic tree roots that inhabited the forests of reach. Pulling out his MA5B, designed for training purposes so it fired rubber bullets that sting like hell and burned like napalm, he crouched walk over to a tree.

"Free-For-All Capture the flag, just my idea of fun" Naruto grinned savagely as he noticed a cadet shooting off into the distance. He squared his shoulders and slinked down into the dense woodlands. SPARTANS were trained to be efficient and brutal but to never bring harm on their own, on their family, so with that thought in mind Naruto eased himself into the woods, eyes watching each tense muscle and terse movement of his opposition. His eyes glazed over as his instincts took hold and he pulled himself forward, taking the distance that separated him from his target before.

"Boo" Naruto's cheeky voice caused the cadet to jump into the air before he was gunned down by Naruto's assault rifle, his armor flashing red before they locked down and prevented movement. "Damn it Naruto!" The cadet cursed and Naruto chortled at the position the cadet was trapped in, hands flailed in the air and right leg up in a kick. "Sorry Seamus but it wasn't my fault that you were so scared"

"Very funny, now shut the fuck up and go before I gut you with my harsh words" Naruto gasped as he held his heart in what appeared to be a gesture of shock "Such language" He said over-dramatically "Young man you're only seven years old!" Seamus grew an irritated tic mark as he shook his head vigorously to try and hit the blond-boy with his forehead "And I'm one year your senior so respect me and walk before I shove my boot up your ass during Fallout time" Naruto grinned at him and waved goodbye as he sprinted off "Just wait till Fallout!" he heard Seamus last hooray before he disappeared in the dense foliage.

In the observation room, SCPO Mendez was watching the days training with great scrutiny as he assessed each of the individual cadets for any flaws he would need to work on. Already the arrogance and pompous attitudes of the members of Gray Team were bursting off its confines as they not once nor twice but fifteen times disobeyed one of Mendez most taught skill, 'Get the hell in cover when you're being shot at you damn retarded apes!'

He heard one of the instructors, a regular disciplinarian for the the team as a whole, sigh in the background "Somebody kill me now" He whined pitifully as he one the members, Mike, 'accidentally broke one of the cadets ankle. Mendez frown deepened, another thing he had drilled into their heads, SPARTANS are your family and you don't hurt your family. Though his judgement and anger were calmed when he noticed the large flinch Mike gave at the cadets shout of pain, later scooping him and positioning him on a tree branch so he could rest his leg, after he locked down the armor of course.

"They're learning" Mendez muttered, too quietly for the others in the room to hear but loud enough to reassure himself. His eyes traveled from Mike towards Naruto, Halsey's kid, and he immediately began his deep dissection of the boy. Halsey had given him a rundown on Narutos people and his body's capabilities. The boy wasn't even classified as human. Sure he looked human, but his DNA was so different that he wasn't, enough to be regarded human-like but different enough to be a whole new species.

Their characteristics were different to that of humanity, one thing their bones were slightly more hollow than a human, a common trait in birds but a evolution that had been spread through their people to encounter for their needs for speed. To add to that Naruto's muscles were designed in a way that made them compact, the whole thing just seemed far too complicated for Mendez to dare understand so he merely skimmed and tossed it aside.

He watched silently as Naruto rushed into a group of cadets who were engaged in a firefight, his gun hammering out rounds into the dense forest to confuse enemies before rolling down and taking out two cadets who were befuddled at seeing the blond. They cried out in dismay as their armors locked and the blond disappeared into the foliage.

Mendez grinned at the boys actions, true to his words Naruto was given basic frontline training in the course of the year before being separated to be trained in traditional stealth and

counter-insurgency tactics. The blond whined and complained but took everything like a depraved bear on hunting season, in other words, he molded and blended each of his training to form his own type of guerilla warfare that centered around Shock and Awe.

To further add to this Naruto was trained with each SPARTAN team, Red Team, Blue Team, Black Team, every team except Gray Team because well, yea let's not start with the chaos that would become of that.

Thus, Naruto was jack-of-all-trades soldier who was trained to be adaptable to any unit and situation, a deadly foe and a better friend.

The boy grew inseparable bonds with the SPARTANS. Growing a close relationship with several of the prime candidates such as Kelly, Linda, Seamus, Vivian and Sam, through Sam he had met John and the two became close. Where John was, Naruto was never far behind a fact to seemed to put off Sam and by a lesser degree, Kelly.

"You know that blonde kids has to be more attentive" One of the instructors, Graham, said. "What makes you say that" Another Instructor, Brandon, asked. Without a words Graham nudged his chin to the direction of the sectioned of jungle and Mendez squinted his eyes to see a certain SPARTAN candidate inching behind the wildly shooting Naruto.

"Uh-oh" Uh-oh was right, the boy was kicked in a place where a man should never be kicked in and was now in a tug of war while cradling his jewels. "I'm not sure if Halseys daughters gonna be all to ok with this" Snickers rang across the room and Mendez bristled "Perverts"

XXXXXXX

"Agh! Vivian, woman why!" Naruto was rolling around on the ground, hands pressed firmly on his aching groan as he skillfully dodged the rubber bullets by rolling past as many trees, bushes and mounds of dirts he could find. "Free-For-All Naruto" She sang and sprinted after the blond, finger coiled tightly around the trigger. "You forgot capture the flag! Capture the flag!" naruto had sprang up and dived behind an oversized root, hands clenched as he had broke rule number one 'Never drop your gun because if you do then you might as well already be dead'

"Vivian come on, are you still made about the shampoo prank?" Naruto asked, though those really weren't the best words to say. "My hair was bright pink for a week! And the whole thing clung together and nearly ripped my scalp in half!" She seethed, face flushed and brimming in anger.

"Ah shiet" Naruto cursed as a steady stream of rubber bullets slammed against the root, Vivians footfalls making a beeline for his position. Naruto pressed his back against the root, his lifted slightly to prepare himself for his maneuver and his mind flashed to an advice his mother-figures husband had said 'When facing a young irate woman who wants nothing but to rip your balls in half, just don't look and run don't ever and I mean ever try to attack her!'

"Dear god what am I about to do" Naruto blanched as he poised himself before, he shot his hand out and grabbed the gun that peeked over the root, a few stray bullets being sprayed before Naruto forced the but of the gun into Vivians right shoulder, forcing the girl to gasp and try to regain her grip on her gun but all too late it would seem. The blond jumped upward, his lightweight playing to his favor as he backflipped over Vivians body and landed behind her, hands wrapping around her waist and with a cheeky smile, he pulled out her side arm and pinned the barrel to her stomach. "I'm sure the instructors love this" He whispered into her ear, right before he fired a round and a yelp of surprise and pain followed by the thrum of her BDU systems locking down.

"Damn it!" She cursed and she shot Naruto an angry glare, "You better hope you're nowhere near me during Fallout time!" She warned and he began laughing into the air. "Are you kidding me, Fallout times just a myth Old-man Chief made up to-"

"Attention Cadets Fallout time has been initiated, prepare for unlock in Five" Naruto's breath left his lungs as his hands fell limply by his sides, eyes flickering to the observation room located up on the southern sight of the arena where he saw SCPO Mendez simply staring down at his position. At that time he realised a HUGE mistake he had made, 'And above all else, never, ever disrespect the chief'

His eyes drifted to Vivian near deranged smile as her armor flashed and her hands fell free to allow movement. "Any last words" She growled as she towered over the cowering Naruto. "Um...not the face?"

Her smile broaden "I had a better place in mind"

XXXXXXX

Mendez flinched as Narutos loud screams reached his ears, quietly noticing how several of the cadets had stopped and began listening to the pitiful pleas of stop and mercy.

Graham coughed into his hand as the screams began to turn his head a little green "I think I'll-uh, leave the room"

Mendez felt like walking away too but instead opted to remain seated, "Bring me the recorded while you leave, this would make great 'motivation' should Naruto slack in his training" The instructor gave the SCPO an incredulous look but when the serious expression only became more serious, he nodded his head wearily before passing him the recorder.

****As he left he heard Brandon mutter "You don't think he has stuff like that on us do you?"

Graham stopped for a moment, a faint bit of fear and thought bubbling inside him but he had wished he hadn't stop for the next things to be said were far worst than an alien invasion, then even the apocalypse "Oh believe me I have far more 'motivational' things"

**I had originally planned on introducing this stuff much later in the orginal story but thought I might stave off some confusion by pressing it now, the thing is I could never wrap my head on how all the spartans were present on reach, except gray team and previous casualties but there was a total of at least 40-50 SPARTANS present simply because there was Blue team, Red Team, the fifteen sub team of Red Team and several more Teams consisting of SPARTAN 3's but also holding SPARTAN 2 commandoes so I tweaked it, I gave a total of 150 candidate to the original 74 and this chapter introduced Halseys character as well as Mendez and set the balance so to how different the SPARTANS are trained compared to the normal CANON. I had played John and everyone elses friendship from the start and built up from their teenage year but I made it different here.**

**SO cheers to another chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto grinned to himself as he slid his tray full of food down the table and heard it clank against Seamus's own. The blonde grin at the annoyed expression on the irish male, next to him John, Sam and Kelly were looking in amusement at their interaction.

"Sup Kelly, Sam, Double-one seven and momma bear" Seamus growled underneath his breath when he heard Naruto say that. "Would you stop calling me that already!" his indignant remark only made Naruto's grin widen. "Whatever you say mamma bear but I heard Liliths going on a walk you sure you don't want to follow her to make sure she doesn't get abducted by aliens or something?" He groaned as Naruto laughed at his expression.

"Lovely weather ain't it?" He perked up a bit when he swiveled his head to see Vivian and Catherine marching up behind Naruto, their faces sporting wide smiles and a tray full of army-regulations pieces of garbage.

"Lovely enough not to see your ugly ass" Seamus muttered and yelped in pain when a dehydrated chicken wing slapped his his forehead. Naruto laughed out loud again with John following a short while later, his one more subdued but still grating on Seamus's nerves.

"Don't take it personal Viv he only has eyes on Lilith!" Catherine remarked slyly towards Vivian, though her voice carried over to two tables down. Seamus gave an exasperated sigh as he flopped lifelessly against the table. It wasn't like he was orbiting around her! He just helped out on her training and the girl was so shy too! With his awesomeness he could probably get her to open up, plus she needed a strong brother-figure and Seamus was that person!

"You guys suck" He growled and was met with a harsh, though admittedly welcomed, slap on his back. "Cheer up bud I'm sure times a calling soon for you to tie the knot" Naruto laughed aloud again his hands clutching his sides to keep his gut from exploding.

"Damn it you got Blue Team mixed with this shit!" Seamus seethed, there goes the only people who would leave the topic well enough alone. Catherine and Vivian giggled, the contents on their trays bouncing up and down with their rhythmic sounds. The two girls sat down onto the table, Catherines short shoulder-length brown hair bouncing in synch to Vivians own black shoulder-length hair.

"We'll see you guys later Mendez wants us on a match with Green team" Kelly replied as she pushed herself off the bench, Sam letting out an excited "Kurts going down hard today!" Kelly and Sam waved goodbye to Indigo team, well Seamus, Catherine and Vivian were part of Indigo Naruto was still a lone wolf, and John rustled Naruto's hair, a grin on his face as he whispered "Delta's on the rear guard"

Naruto flashed a grin at him and a thumbs up as he acknowledged the code in his own special way. John chuckled to himself before walking away to follow his teammates while he did so Naruto felt excitement well up inside him, that meant Miranda was dropping by!

This was going to be awesome!

"Hey can I sit here?" Naruto snapped back into reality when he heard Seamus give off an approval, turning to face the newcomer a warm expression filled Narutos face when he spotted Serin sitting there quietly.

The short black-haired girl smiled politely at the Indigo Team, her back straightening somewhat when she felt her recent bruises catch up with her. "Hows the injuries? I hope Gray Team didn't rough you up too bad" Serins smile became a little bit more true when she heard Vivians worried tone, she nodded her head and tucked her sleeves forward to hide the scars. "It wasn't too bad, though Adrianna was a bit more forceful today, I think she and Jai had a fight" She remarked, passing a weary glance over her shoulder where Gray Team were currently sitting.

"Those guys if it were up to me I'd probably lock them up in a cage" Seamus muttered under his breath, pushing a piece of broccoli off his plate 'Ugh, damn nasty things'

"Careful Seamus, what would Lilith think if she found out about what you were in to" Catherine quipped. The Irish clenched his fist in annoyance, muttering "I'm gonna keep quiet now" under his breath.

Naruto shook his head and sent the girl a smile "Don't let it get to you, Gray Teams just really...eccentric" Serin waved away his words with a disarming smile "Don't worry I have no hard feeling with them, Mo-Doctor Halsey told me that the bruises would heal within a week" There was a tiny pinch of pink on her cheeks when she realised her near mess-up, a side-effect with hanging around Jorge far too much.

Naruto patted her head, which gained an annoyed grunt from her and walked away toward the sparring gym. He wanted to get a few hours in before Miranda came.

XXXXXXXX

"uh-huh" Lieutenant Commander Jacob Keys was nodding his head quietly, not quite understanding the incoherent babbling of his wife that continued to talk about her SPARTANS 'Ahhmm' her children's latest adventures and family stories.

Jacob smiled slightly 'When did my family became so big?' He still remembered when he was but a fresh out of the academy ensign and had expressed his desire to start a family with his father, who later bluntly stated 'Once you have one child thats when you life ends'

Jacob found that line both a lie and some truth. When Miranda was born he had showever her with the love of ten Halcyon class cruisers would do to an enemy Flagship, in other words he spoiled her pretty badly when she was a toddler still.

His wife, the ever intellectual Catherine Halsey who was also the ever sexy-woman in a nightgown, was the single most greatest woman he know and also the most stubborn, hell he was pretty sure she was the brawn in their relationship. But he loved her just as much as Miranda and was willing to do anything for her, even stand through her insatiably hard to comprehend mini-speeches.

For Jacob his life did end with marriage, as well as some aspects of his military career with him needing more downtime to spend with Miranda, but it ended for the better as a whole new chapter had been open to him and a part of that chapter was the SPARTAN children.

If Halsey was the mother-figure and Mendez the father-figure then Jacob was the estranged Uncle who was caught in between an affair with their mother.

He loved those kids, though more so with Naruto and John as he was more acquainted with them, and he was proud with how his wife was treating them, ever since the founding of the SPARTANS his normally tight-lipped and down to business scientist had became an all-smiles and happy adopted mother to the children, there were literally a shed full of albums off each and every SPARTAN candidate from when they were inducted two years ago.

As loathed as Halsey was to admit this but she was becoming a budding housewife 'If I was a housewife then the lab was my house and the couch was your bed' she retorted every time.

"And there has been talk about Jorge and Serin, thats quite the rumor isn't it half the girls are rooting for it but the other half aren't quite sure" Jacob smiled to himself, yes he wouldn't have his life now any other way.

"Catherine I was pretty sure you wanted to talk to me about something other than the kids love life, which I might add they are still too young for a love life" Halsey gave him an amused grin, the edges of her eyes crinkling into a wink "But yet you approve of Naruto and Miranda" The man snorted, straightening his uniform as he did so. "I approved nothing YOU made me sleep outside the house until I did" A sour expression spread across Jacobs face before it smoothened out into a placid smile "And yet here I am, still madly in love with you"

Catherine slapped his hand and sauntered past him "Why aren't you the flirt today" Her tone wasn't alluring nor quizzical but all the same Jacob felt drawn to it, "Always been, love"

(Waaaaay too much fluff)

"Continuing with a productive topic, there is a certain problem I'd like to point out to you" Jacob sobered up quickly, recognising the tone of voice Halsey was using as something very grave and important. With a slight incline of his head Doctor Halsey continued "It seems as though ONI has caught whiff to Narutos...unique condition." Halseys face was twisted in grief and horror.

Jacob fared no better. "How?" But that question only served to further destroy Halseys mood, the air around her shifting to guilt "I was too overconfident, I forgot to check on the medical reports being sent through and-" She was cut off as she felt warm strong hands wrapping around her and pulling her into the softly beating heart of her husband. Halsey shifted herself slightly to press her cheek into the mans chest, seeking his comfort.

"It wasn't your fault Catherine" The words were so smooth coming from his lips "Everythings gonna be alright" She gripped his uniform, hoping what he said was true as she relaxed against him. "They don't know Narutos not exactly human", She announced, "All they really found out was the secondary circulatory system in his body which could be either a genetic mutation or the result of some unforeseen results of exposing Mendez to them, though they'd probably discard that line of thought" Jacob nodded, 'So the news isn't as troubling but still troubling'

"Jacob if they found out, I-I don't even want to think what they'd do to him" She whimpered, the lives of one of her children was at stake. "Don't worry Halsey, we'll get it sorted out, I promise" She nodded against him and closed her eyes, falling dreamlessly against his beating heart.

(Sooooo much fluff)

XXXXXXXXXX

"Uh-huh" Naruto was grinning as Miranda told him the stories of the Colony world, not unlike his homeworld of Reach but still holding an array of things that reached Narutos interest.

"So how was your time?" Miranda asked, her face looking to him in curiosity, head cocked to the side and eyes wide in order to get all the details he would give forth. Naruto gave her his patented fox grin, his fangs glinting in the sun in a way that made the girl blush.

"Well where to start?" He snorted "Seamus is still being Liliths 'big brother', hehe, what a clueless guy" Miranda sighed, both for poor Lilith and the irony of the sentence. "Linda's been on heads with Fred on who's the best shot and Johns got some kind of budding romance with Kelly, I think so at least, you can never really know of the guy" naruto continued to rattle on about various things the SPARTANS had done, some made Miranda giggle other got raised eyebrows and shocked looks.

But through it all, the girl could not help but here his tone of fondness, how his eyes softened each time he mentioned one of the SPARTANS names and there was a smile on his face through and through. For a moment Miranda felt a pang of jealousy that Naruto cared so much for the SPARTAN but squashed it immediately, she inched closer to Naruto, enough that their elbows were bumping against each other and was inwardly squealing when Naruto wrapped his hand around hers almost automatically. His shoulder leaning against hers in that oh-so-boyish way. Highly annoying and severely heavy for her to support, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Then theres Kurt, his super secret sixth sense, I just think he found a way to hack into the cameras, probably spying on the girls shower room." At this time Naruto had leaned the back of his head on Mirandas shoulder and the black-haired girl, slightly brown from her father side (i know Halseys suppose to have brown hair) and sigh wistfully as she nuzzled her face in his blond locks.

"Sleepy?" Naruto's teasing voice did not deter her in the slightest. "Maybe, I did have to sit in a six hour trip to get her you know" She more felt Naruto's chuckle than heard it, "I wake up four in the morning every day with big sweaty marines dragging me out of bed kicking and screaming" She cracked a smile and nearly giggled at the thought of seeing Naruto like.

Her eyes blinked slightly as she further pushed herself against Naruto's soft hair and heard Naruto sigh contently in their position. Her cheeks was flooded with red at how...intimate everything was and felt like confessing to Naruto then and there.

"Go to sleep Miranda" She turned her head slightly to look out at the setting sun of Reach and felt her heart flutter at the scene, especially when Naruto shifted himself slightly, letting Miranda slide her head onto his own shoulder and wrapping a protective hand around her body. The girl was prepared to heed his command, her eyes shutting close to the scene, she wasn't quite there to confessing her emotions yet but she was getting there and when she did she'd be content as she was now.

"I'll be right here watching" Naruto reassured her and the girl cracked a smile "I know"

**I don't know how this happened. This was suppose to be a time skip but I just kept writing this...this...Fluff overload of my system. I just couldn't stop! My god my sister's corrupting me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Halsey watched harmlessly from her position aboard the UNSC Miss me? The young blonde was drifting her hands through several data-pads all at once as she heard the several bleeps of the SPARTANS on the grounds communication. "Blue-_2_, moving in-Roger Blue-_2_, Blue-_3_ cover _2'_s advance-Acknowledge-Blue-actual be advised Indigo approaching your 6-Roger Indigo" The several voices were punctuated with brief bursts of fire as her SPARTANS continued to clear the warehouse of any insurrectionists with ease that followed their military doctrine 'Shock and Awe'

"Dr Halsey, Indigo is approaching Priority-Gamma, movements in the southwest has alerted them to the presence of an escaping task force" The blonde turned to address the young lady that was seated in a wheelchair next to her. Serin, sitting there with a blanket over her legs, had been one of the many SPARTANS who had failed to perfectly 'sync' with the augmentations and truly be told the only reason why she had survived was due thanks to the extensive research the members of her team had done on Naruto's inner energy called 'chakra'.

It was marveling to say the least, the compound was capable of perfecting the augmentation beyond what they could imagine, the fact also remained that the energy was trapped within some form of gaseous and liquid state that allowed for extranomical research data. In understanding it, more like just scratching their heads and muttering curses, they had developed an augmentation that had a near zero-mortality rate but nonetheless not all of the candidates made it through the very painful procedure, a fact that had Halsey bedridden for weeks before it took the entire personnel, SPARTAN and Staff included, to goad her out with a promise of Naruto taking Miranda out on a date. Though neither of the two had actually agreed with this.

"Have Green Team intercept them, move Red Team to the Northern Sector" Halsey ordered, though she wasn't a battlefield commander, she had enough intellect and experience herself to be confident in leading her SPARTANS on the ground.

"Roger!" Serin replied without a shred of hesitation, loyalty and respect shining in her eyes as she gave Dr Halsey, a woman she secretly called mother, a crisp salute before wheeling forward to give the commands.

Dr Halsey returned her attention to the holotable where several blue arrows were closing in on a contingent of red dots. To the people on the bridge who didn't know her personally, most would think she was utterly calm and stoic to the situation at hand but for Serin, who had spent a lot of time with the woman compared to her peers during her time in rehab, could see the signs of wear and tear followed by near hysterical panic in her eyes as she scrutinise the screen with expert precision.

'Note: Buy Halsey a bag of Chocolate Chip cookies' Serin thought as she dashed her hands across her instruments. "This is Hammer! VIP is on the move! I repeat VIP is on the move"-"Damn look at him go, that guy is suppose to be eighty years old!" The young thirteen year old female felt the edges of her lips quirk up and a brief giggle escape her lips when the voice of both Naruto and Seamus speared through the communications link.

There was brief static before Seamus's voice cut through "Is this guy part Rabbit! Somebody tell Blue-_2_ to get her ass in gear and book it to my position! Hammer form up on me, we're taking care of his security detail" She heard the Chief Petty Officer First Class order the Chief Petty Officer Second Class.

"Roger, Hammer reforming!" Two blue dots on the screen in front of Halsey began accelerating their pace towards a gold dot that was losing as much ground as he was gaining as the augmented soldiers dashed through the base, cutting down the few enemy infantry that tried to slow them down.

"Indigo-_3_, Indigo actual is cutting it towards Checkpoint Fiona see if you can't herd him to our position" A sharp female voice ordered, Catherine a Chief Petty Officer and acting squad leader of Indigo Team ordered. "Roger Indigo-_1_, Hammer use that shotgun with some worth!"

"You know I will!" Naruto replied. Halsey flicked her wrist on her datapad and a sudden screen floated just above her holo-table revealing the POV of a SPARTAN soldier carrying a shotgun on the surface of the world they were currently orbiting. On the top right hand side there were the words "HAMMER" written in big red letters.

The soldier, Naruto, wielded his shotgun one-handed as an M6G 'Magnum' pistol rested in his other hand. The soldier dived forward with a roll, behind him the sounds of automatic fire from an MA37 began to cackle and when he straightened himself out from his roll with expert precision, he trained the barrel of his shotgun into the chest of a nearby insurrectionist soldier while the other hand was aiming to a group that was hiding behind some crates to his left.

In only a split second he had squeezed both triggers and the shotgun pellets slammed into the fabric of the innie soldier while the magnums explosive rounds ripped the other group into smithereens. Opting to not fight against the recoil, he used the added push to speed himself forward where he rammed his shoulder into another soldier and dropped to the ground while firing off rounds from his magnum as his other hand cocked the shotgun back into action.

The innie he had rammed into began gurgling out blood as his ribs cracked and his internal organs failed while several armed militia found bullet holes in between their eyes as they tried to destroy the army of invincible soldiers. "Hammer, suppress the enemy!" There was an affirmative from a deep gravelly voice underneath the MJOLNIR Mark IV helmet as the chemically augmented soldier resumed his bloody crusade through the base.

Halsey who had seen the carnage done by Naruto, known as HAMMER to several UNSC personnel aboard the UNSC Miss me?, was watching with a form of a guilty burden on her chest as she watched the bright and sunny blonde kill the enemy with ruthless efficiency. When the sight of him pulling free a pin from a fragmentation grenade and unflinchingly toss it into a shower room where several soldiers were currently slapping on their uniforms, Halsey felt shame in turning these kids into war machines.

"Hey Indigo-_3_, when this is over you and I are sneaking off to New Alexandria!" The sudden shout from Naruto cause Halsey to jump slightly but her short surprise was interrupted as the radio started to crackle to life "If we do then we're going to the dance club!"Vivian-"Dear God! Can you guys shut it we're on a mission!"Seamus-"Does it look like I care? I need some alone time girl!"Catherine-"I don't want to know what you do in your alone time, thank you very much" The statement was followed by several amused laughter by the other SPARTANS assembled on the planet,even Kurt began hollering into the radio "Liliths gonna have a field day with this!"

Halsey smiled to herself, though she was uncertain whether to be worried or not as they were joking on a battlefield, but she knew her children were far from killing machines.

"Confirmed death! VIP has been terminated, all SPARTANS move to LZ Benedict!" The voice of John-117 boomed through the communications as the leading SPARTANs spearheaded a full retreat from the base, several of the SPARTANS in the rear launching various suppressing fires down on their enemies with their overlapping fields of fire.

When the team had successfully cleared the zone there was another voice that came through the radio "This is Blue-_3_ go ahead for release on bomb?" There was a moment of silence before Serin clicked on the radio when she got a nod from Halsey "You are go for release"

The two women couldn't feel it but the ground around the insurrectionist base suddenly began to shake violently as a large mushroom cloud took to the skies right above the former place Colonel Robert Watts used to reside in.

The blonde woman let out a slow and easy sigh as she straightened herself from the nerve wracking problems the mother of 120 super powered children had to deal with. "Serin please perform the necessary procedures before John and the rest return" Halsey asked as the young girl nodded her head, "Thank you darling" Serins cheeks colored at the affectionate way Halsey regarded her in before the women left the bridge towards the cargo bay.

The testing of both the SPARTAN-II's and he MJOLNIR Mark IV was a success!

This would only serve as a serious boon for the UNSC in both repelling Insurrectionist movement but also the new more larger threat that had loomed over one of their colony worlds. The doctor marched down the hallways feeling both lightheaded and severely aloof as she tried to compress all the information that had been shoved into the latest reports she had garnered from her clearance in ONI. One was the invasion of Harvest by a collective of alien species calling themselves as the covenant, Second was the fact that Vice Admiral Cole had procured the largest fleet in UNSC history and was moving on a campaign to retake Harvest, Third was the very worrying fact that Miranda joined flight school!

She was vehemently against it and blamed only Jacob for allowing their daughter to join at such a young age.

"Dr Halsey" The blonde spared a passing glance to an ornately dressed ONI officer matching her pace next to her. "I would assume the test results were a success?" He asked, ONI Lieutenant Galson Jorge was a young male around the age of his early twenties. He was an exceptional field agent and a cunning individual, though admittedly nothing compared to Halsey, with a track record to boot.

Halsey gave the man a curt nod, not wanting to spend any further time than absolutely needed with him. "And how is test subject Alpha?" He questioned and like it or not Halsey couldn't stop the guarded expression that twisted across her face so much so that it could only be described as one thing 'Maternal Drive'

"'He' is doing quite fine" Over the years both she and several staff personnel, Jacob included, had strung up an intricate piece of 'white' lie to cover up the discovery of Narutos second circulatory system. They had buried it under so much utter bullshit and scientific brilliance that ONI had completely fell for it, though many didn't get the idea behind it.

Thus the codename 'Test Subject Alpha' was the favored name for Naruto as ONI had backed off from their recent discovery as Halsey's little lie had conveniently put Naruto within the parameters of the SPARTAN project, though that didn't mean they didn't send in their own 'technical advisor' to the best of their knowledge, Naruto's chemical augmentation resided within the circulatory system instead of becoming part of his body. In many aspects many saw Naruto as nothing but a failure though there were heads butting around with the idea of using this method to augment marines and adults.

"Yes well, you'd best prepare your SPARTANS, there's been news of the Covenant making an advance towards Chi Ceti-4 and HIGHCOM is committed to not let that planet fall" The ONI agent remarked as they passed the threshold between the Cargo Bay and the rest of the ship.

Halsey shot him one of her passive-aggressive looks that carried all of her intellectual prowess and feminine fury, drowning him in what could only be described as 'The Stare of Hell'

"I can assure you _Lieutenant_ that my SPARTANS are more than ready to deal with the covenant threat and with that being said you have nothing to worry about" She remarked, a twinge bit of a sneer in her words. The ONI operative shook the cold chill on his shoulder off and returned his even stare on the good doctor. "Be that as it may there are further orders for your SPARTANS, the planet Harvest is currently in need of your units expertise while the UNSC HIGHCOM requests that a number of SPARTANS be placed on the UNSC Carriers and Frigates **_Daggers Tip, Reverence, Boogeyman, Spirit Of Fire, J.K Stevenson and Pitbull_**"

Halsey already knew this and had already split her SPARTANS into their respective teams to be deployed once they were debriefed. If she wasn't mistaken, they were already being debriefed as she spoke with the ONI intelligence officer. "Yes well, then good luck to you"

The officer turned on his heel and made haste towards his quarters in the ship. Halsey gave one last withering glare to his back as he left before her hand drifted through her datapad.

SPARTAN TEAM ASSIGNMENTS

DEPLOYMENT

AQUA TEAM-UNSC REVERENCE

YELLOW TEAM-BOOGEYMAN

RED TEAM-SPIRIT OF FIRE

GOLD TEAM-PITBULL

GREEN TEAM-J.K STEVENSON

PURPLE TEAM-DAGGERS TIP

ASSIGNMENT (BATTLEFIELD ENGAGEMENTS)

BLUE TEAM-CHE CETI-4

RED TEAM-OUTER COLONY WORLDS

GRAY TEAM-REPURPOSING IN PROGRESS

Her hand stopped a bit as she hesitantly drifted her hand over a particular set of names. She sucked in a shaky breath before she pressed her finger down on the holographic image.

INDIGO TEAM LINK WITH HAMMER, REPURPOSING CATHERINE-116, VIVIAN-097,SEAMUS-069, REDEPLOYED AS HAMMER 1-3, NARUTO-107 DESIGNATED HAMMER-5

HAMMER TEAM-DEPLOYED TO THE HARVEST BATTLE GROUP.

Her mouth collapsed into a near hysterical frown when another bout of motherly worry filled her gut with such force that she nearly keeled over. "Where's Jacob when I need him?" She whimpered.

**This one was actually WAAY longer than this, jumoing to harvest and then to the battle and then to the E-2 the whole thing came out as a whopping...well I forgot but it was still HUGE. So I cut it, do expect the next installment sometime next week as I'm gonne go focus on TEOTO and then jump back to TEB and come back here so, yea...See ya! Oh yea and before I forget if you want you can either leave a review on a ship name or PM me because I suck with names and I'll only be picking a handful so with that being said, SEE YA**


	5. Chapter 5

The UNSC _Hampton_ was a small frigate in the UNSC fleet. It had seen battle in the earliest of conflict such as the rainforest wars and the beginning of the insurrection in 2494, the ship had undergone several retrofits and upgrades as the years go by and it was given the nickname, '_The Lone Cavalry_'.

Mostly due to the reputation the ship and its vast array of previous captains had when engaging both ground and naval combats. Holding some of the most experienced Marine contingents and the most elites of the ODST battalions, it is homed to many army personnel who swore a solemn oath to protect and defend, if need be destroy as well.

It was in this ship that a tall muscular thirteen year old stood, his black dress uniform tucked underneath his arm as he stared at the streams of white light that passed by the window while the ship traversed through Slipspace.

"Hmmm nice view" he muttered. The boy was not long past his puberty but stood as tall and as broad as a seventeen year old bodybuilder but even so he knew his physique was nothing compared to his brothers and sisters. While their bodies looked like they were built for pure strength and domination of the battlefield his body was more streamlined, narrow and bulky in the areas that wouldn't affect his speed.

His augmentations were 'special' Halsey told him, but he knew better, and he knew that 'better' was located right above his stomach. Absent-mindedly wiping his hands over it, as if the action would destroy the monster hidden within, he frowned.

"A burrito for your thoughts?" The muscular blond turned just in time to catch a ball of tinfoil from hitting his face, staring at the piece of silvery wrapping he smelled the scent of cooked spices and other food stuff wafting out of it. "How'd you smuggle it in" he turned a pointed look towards the other male in the room but only got a chuckle in return.

The blond in front of him had the same disheveled hair as he did though more shorter and tamed. Strong set of jaws and pale skin, he was almost a direct copy of so many other SPARTANS. "That my friend is a story for another time or at least when I'm sure there aren't any cameras Halseys eavesdropping from" he turned a pointed look to a security camera in the back and the other male nodded, grinning.

"Yea I thought you'd say that" he replied.

"Naruto come on man if you need anything?" Seamus became silent, eyes drifting down to Narutos stomach as well. Naruto frowned to himself, he understood their fear whenever around him, it hadn't change much since the 'incident' and while the SPARTANs were as supportive as they could be Naruto knew they weren't all too sure they could trust him. John was trying, he really was but after what he did, well let's say Naruto didn't blame any of them.

"I'm fine" He replied, acting as though he hadn't noticed. Seamus hesitated a moment before taking a spot next to the blond, he was wearing his dress uniform, a purple heart and two campaign ribbons adorning the sides. The other blonde was quite, a silence drifting through them before Seamus finally spoke up "Hard to believe isn't it? That we're being called to extinction by an alien race?"

"We all knew first contact was going to happen and all the sci-fi movies never really painted a pretty picture now did they?" Naruto demurred but Seamus wasn't so convinced, "But still, an entire planet of people lost, that's just not right" Seamus pass a look out the window again, a troubled look on his face.

"Well, there were reports of a group of the colonial militia getting a few out of the hellfire when it came down" Seamus allowed, "Damn good soldiers, I heard one of them was a SPARTAN I like the Chief" Naruto hummed a bit, the usually loud blonde a quiet statue.

"Even so, we're not suppose to chew our lips on what had happened, our job now is to retake it and show these xeno's that we won't go down without a bloody war" Seamus smiled at the fire in Naruto's words and he clapped him on the back happily, "Catherine wants us suited up in about an hour, pack for a quick drop behind enemy lines we'll be aiming them for when they're at their weakest"

Naruto grinned at the older boy "When their pants down and their shitting themselves?"

"AIn't no other way to say it"

XXXXXXX

The UNSC _Hampton_ drifted next to the much larger paris-class destroyer that seem to rumble as it exited slipspace. Though however small the ship may be it was designed for war unlike any other. Point Defense Systems littered the hull of the ship with a large array of archer missile pods adorning the front and its signature MAC cannon primary gun sitting comfortably underneath its hull. The ship was deceptively small for it great lethality.

Strictly in naval combat it was a fast and deadly foe but it was just as deadly on the ground as any other ship. Even as the ship took up position next to the Marathon-class cruiser, the UNSC _Falcon_, scores upon scores of marines were preparing themselves to offload onto the surface of Harvest on their Albatross troop carriers and Pelican dropships, the ODST having a more robust way of entering the battlefield. Among these veteran foot soldiers laid one of the UNSC most elite and deadliest, the UNSC SPARTAN commando's, who were now awaiting with the other soldiers on their own go ahead.

It was knowing this that UNSC Captain Nikolai Reznov was silent as his ship rounded past the larger ships of Battle Group Harvest to look at this new and very alien threat. It was truly something beyond human imagination. They were round and bulbous in certain areas but maintained a sleek and angled exterior, a respectable elegance that far outstripped the human utilitarian warships.

But even so, Captain Nikolai wasn't as impressed as any of the other Captains. Indeed he was a hard man to please but be that as it may there was a certain voice in him that reminded him the first and utmost rule in combat 'Respect thy enemy, respect thy self'

He squared his shoulders and turned a passing look to his XO, "Arm primary canons! Prepare Archer Pods A to G, get interceptors to form a tight formation around the fleet, remember our job is to get to Harvest leave the major fighting to the larger ships!" The Captain ordered and the XO gave a crisp salute before rounding away to follow up on the orders.

"Satine" He called for his AI, immediately a petite young woman ranging from the age of her late teens to early twenties stood atop the a podium to his left, a tasteful white gown adorning her body and a shock of beautiful brown hair atop her head. "Yes, Captain?" The woman asked, her voice so silky and smooth the Captain (And quite a few of his crew) was slightly lulled by her sound. "Prepare a firing solution for the corvette at the outer left of the enemy fleet and contact the Captain of the UNSC Falcon to cover our advance!" The woman gave a melodic "Aye,aye Captain" before disappearing to perform her duties.

"Lieutenant Ambrose, status on the weapons" A young blond woman nodded her head before replying "MAC cannon is at 87% and climbing, Archer missiles Primed and Ready, Point Defense Systems Primed and Ready, Railgun stations A to D are at 89% and Secondary Canons are Primed and Ready" She reported.

"Sir! Interceptors are launching, reforming on the UNSC _Crossroads_!" A naval officer yelled from his station. The Captain nodded as he sank into his seat. Now all he needed was a..."Sir Vice Admiral Cole is ordering a full attack on the Covenant Fleet!" The Russian grin as he straightened his Captains hat, passing a glance to Lieutenant Ambrose, he gave her a sharp nod before he ordered "Launch Archer Missiles! Interceptors Break off and engage enemy ships! Secondary canons aim for the smaller frigates!" No sooner had the words left his mouth did the Archer Missiles launched past their pods and in almost the blink of an eye that impacted against the covenant ships followed by many other salvos.

"Reporting minor damage to enemy fleet, six corvettes have been stripped of their shielding and the rest of the twenty ships are preparing to launch a counterattack!" The XO reported, right as the Covenant replied in turn with their own Plasma Torpedoes, the slow and arching ball of blue energy raced past the expanse of space before impacting heavily onto several Marathon-Class Cruisers. The entire front of some ships being ripped to shreds before their reactors went nuclear and exploded.

"Sir we lost three UNSC Marathon-class cruisers while the other four are reporting massive hull damage!" The color almost drained from Nikolai's face before he set it back into grim determination. "Vice Admiral Cole is ordering full flank speed towards 260 by 030, all Interceptors on course to engage enemy fighters"

"Set course correction, launch Longswords, prepare MAC canons!" The ship lurched forward as the blocky frigate raced upwards, cresting the UNSC Falcon before taking a firing position near its center. The small frigates bow shined slightly as energy was redirected to the Mass Accelerator Railgun at its underbelly.

"Sir Vice Admiral Cole is ordering full barrage! Target position 56 degrees by 35, MAC canon primed and ready, sir!" Lieutenant Ambrose reported, the Captain nodded before replying "Open Fire" The 170 000 ton tungsten round launched from the confines of its nozzle before screening past the distance between the ship and the enemy Corvette it sighted itself on. The shielding was already gone and with it so was half the ship as the kinetic force of the massive slug slammed into the bow of the ship and escaped onto the other side, ripping a decent sized hole as the enemy ship lurched sideways before exploding in a ball of plasma.

Cheers erupted from the crew but it was short lived as the enemy returned fire and even more UNSC cruisers became victim to the Covenants deadly weapons. "Flank speed to 230 by 050, dodge!" The ship lurched downwards before a sudden rumbling shook the frigate and a sudden shrill alarm blasted across the bridge.

"Compartments 5 through 7 have been hit, cabins depressurising!" Lieutenant Ambrose alerted.

"Vent the compartments! Seal the blast doors and continue on course!" Nikolai's XO ordered and the Captain silently thanked him as a sudden grief filled his gut. Those compartments held nearly 2000 marines preparing to hit topside to fight the obviously grueling surface battles...now they were too be tombed in the darkness of space.

His chest tightened and his eyes steeled as he made a silent oath 'I will avenge your deaths, I swear it' He turned his piercing gaze to his XO and noticed the same fire in his eyes. "Prepare Railgun Stations! Aim 56 degrees by 39, Satine prepare firing solution to the lesser frigates manning the outer fleet, full control of the secondary cannons!" The AI flashed a moment and nodded before taking full reign of the secondary canons. The 3500 ton slugs launching out of their shafts faster than a blink before impacting the smaller frigates, their shields being overloaded by the first three before being ripped to shreds by another two.

"Railguns Primed and Ready!" The Captain nodded to the Lieutenant and the Salvos were launched without another hesitation, the Mass Accelerator Stations Launching 65 000 ton slug rounds into a passing Corvette, destroying its shields and allowing the larger UNSC ships to lay waste into the smooth metal underneath.

"Twenty Kills to the UNSC, thirty three casualties" Satine reported as she received the data from her fellow AI's. The Captain grimaced, too many lost than gained, he thought.

"Sir Incoming fire!" The Captain snapped up with wide and fearful eyes as he had lost his focus and suddenly a large blue ball impacted against the_ Hamptons_ hull, sending sparks flying and destroying the left side of the ship. "Archer Pods G to J have been destroyed, hull breaches in Compartments...Hell nearly half the ship is depressurising! Venting atmosphere, sealing blast doors, dear god!" Dear god indeed, as it seems even with space sucking out all the air within the compartments the bridge crew could still hear the agonising screams of thousands of the ships crew as they were ripped out into space and came to the horrifying realisation that they had been sealed from salvation by the very ship they served in.

"Hull integrity at 46%, all hands lost on compartments 4 to...9 ,sir" Lieutenant Ambrose gulped audibly as the words sunked in onto the crew. The ship, as small as it was, carried a force of 15 000 men (Counting Ship crew) but now carried only a scant 1500 men. Those having been on the main launching bays at the bow of the ship keeping them safe.

"Sir a reported extra five halcyon-class cruisers were destroyed in the latest barrage" Satine informed as she cast a sad gaze outside the bridge's broadside camera to see the bodies of several marines and a few ODSTs floating nearby. "Vice Admiral Cole is redirecting his fleet to the planets moon, we're gonna do...try a Theta-Delta Formation to Spearhead through the enemy, Sir" Satine watched as all the color drained from her Captains face as he stared at the woman in something akin to shock and horror. "We'll lose half the fleet if we..." "We already lost half the fleet, Sir" His XO commented. He jumped slightly at the defeated tone of his XO, ripping his gaze away from Satine the Captain began pondering.

He stared at his feet for a long silent moment before he seemed to come to a decision "No" He said firmly, "No more blood" He cast a gaze towards each of his crew before he landed his eyes on his awaiting XO "Set course to 340 by 079" Surprise mirrored everyone on the bridge before understanding and acceptance took form on their faces.

"I can't force this on any of you..." The Captain but was met with his crews steely resolve, at that moment tears welled in the Captain's eyes as he bowed his head to them "It was an honor to have been your Captain"

"The honor is all ours, Sir" The XO replied. The Captain, no, Nikolai Reznov nodded his head before issuing his final orders "Transport all ground crews to the UNSC Falcon and prepare for full speed towards set coordinates, inform Vice Admiral Cole and set all Secondary Cannons to full stern, Railgun batteries are to stripped and moved to the reactor. Prepare yourselves, this...is the day we'll be remembered for and ultimately forgotten"

The ships back thrusters came to life with a large roar as they raced through the great expanse of space, several of the Harvest Battle Groups warship began launching their Onager-Class Canons into any nearby Covenant ship that was trying to impeded on the UNSC _Hamptons_ course, towards the leading ship defending Harvest's orbit.

"All Pelicans have been launched sir, several Longswords are escorting them towards the UNSC _Falcon_ as per your orders" Satine made a small smile at the crew who seemed relieved that they foot soldiers were out of the ship. "Satine transfer yourself to one of the UNSC ships, most preferably Vice Admiral Coles Flagship god knows he'd need you" The AI seemed reluctant but ultimately nodded before she disappeared.

"Sir we're nearing the ship, Sir" His XO reported as the AI vanished from the podium for one last time.

The Captain straightened his back as he stared proudly at his crew, his gaze not even once lingering to the looming covenant ship he was about to destroy, instead opting to sear the faces of each and every single one of the naval officers into his brain to make sure he would never forget them. "Overload fusion reactors, set the ship to ramming speed and...goodbye." The next thing he saw...was pure white followed by nothingness.

**I'm being serious when I say give me ship names because I have no clue as to what to call them, another thing is that this is my first ever Naval battle, and I think I did a horrible job at it...depression mode sink in T.T okay I'm done, so what do you guys think again this was actaully part of one MASSIVE chapter that I'm cutting up next one will have Naruto but even with cutting this 2734 words from the chapter theres still a whopping 10 000 more words to edit and refit to individual Paragraphs which isn't that easy mind you. **

**So again Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The faint grumble of the slowly crumbling city did little to keep Naruto's spirits up as he traversed through some of the many plains that dotted across Harvests surface. Grimacing as he passed by a group of mangled and burned corpses of Civilians and UNSC Troops alike, whether Militia or Marines had yet to discerned, the blonde made sure to keep his eyes away.

"Damn Taxpayers are just gonna love this, first the hundred dollar bump for oil when the innies started showing up now what? A thousand dollar bump in buying a sticker?!" Seamus snorted after his mini-rant as he passed by several dead corpses of confirmed UNSC personnel. His little joke earned him a glare from Naruto and an eye-roll from the females.

"They ripped right through them, the Militia and Marines must have been gunning towards the Barracks, damn unlucky bastard didn't even get the chance to blink before they were shredded" Seamus made sure to put in his usual battle suave after every joke to keep both the girls and Naruto from chewing him up for his blatant disrespect for the dead.

Naruto made a hand sign at the side of his helmet that signalled an 'All-clear' while catherine gave both Naruto and Seamus a nod at their pieces of information. Catherine, Hammers acting CO had commandeered the pelican that was transporting them towards the UNSC Falcon, barely even reaching the halfway point before the Red and Black SPARTAN came towards the pilot and politely told him to back off from the controls.

To say Vice Admiral Cole was a bit peeved at seeing the SPARTANS going topside without the assistance of UNSC Marines and ODSTs was an understatement, the man was boiling but more so from the fact that Catherine actually listed off a three minute lecture of the advantages of having the SPARTANs on the ground and the further bait of intel to supply the marines who have yet touch the ground on what to expect as well as playing on their special privileges given to them by Lord Hood. The Vice Admiral sucked it up and glowered at her after he listened to her logical and to the point detailed assessment and had to begrudgingly allow them to perform their appointed operation before performing their new task in both garnering intelligence and clearing a zone for the Marines and the UNSC Army to set up while the ODSTs began gearing for their drops in hostile areas of interest.

"The Barracks should be a few clicks from here, Vivian keep your sniper up for any Xenos" The Sniper acknowledged with a wink of blue light on her helmets left side before hoisting her rifle up and scanning the immediate area. Watching the Chief Petty Officer Second Class, Naruto, perform customary checks on both his MA37 Assault Rifle and SAW strapped to the magnetic strip on his back before shifting her gaze to the SPNKR wielding Irish member of her original fireteam, the also blonde teen clipping on a flashlight to his BR-55 as night was fast approaching.

She mused silently about their current objective. They were to assault a Barracks designated the Bar in remembrance to the fact that it used to be a University for Law, a place that was shut down with near hysterical cheers from the populace as one of them actually remarked in a News interview 'Lawyers bring nothing but trouble'. Which proved true when the crime rate dropped a near twenty percent. The barracks was now a staging area for half of the Covenant forces within the planet.

"Alright SPARTANs lets move" Catherine led the way for her teammates to follow, her sandy brown hair tucked neatly into her helmet. She was some of the few female SPARTANs who managed to keep her long hair, through extensive threatening and swearing that even made the chief blush, the instructors had allowed it.

"And follow your ugly ass, why the fuck not" Naruto shook his head as the older male found himself getting smack in the head by both females before they formed a loose formation to traverse through the ashen remains of Harvest.

To the best of knowledge the SPARTANs had, the UNSC Take A Bath and the UNSC The Black Pearl with the Destroyer The Queen Annes Revenge were drifting towards the planets atmosphere in preparation for the invasion to retake the planet, which gave them a limited window to work their 'Spartan Magic'

The SPARTANs leapfrogged their way across the streets, making sharp turns left and right before they had appeared on the street block in front of the University turned military facility. Catherine forced her SPARTANs into a duck when a sudden clicking noise alerted them to the presence of Xenos and they watched quietly as suddenly a group of bird like creatures began hopping off from the rooftops, the action striking Naruto as familiar, before dropping to street level.

One of them gave several clicks and the others nodded 'Possible leader' Catherine thought. She made several hand signs and the two males nodded before breaking off to take flanking position on the aliens sides. She gave Vivian a look through her helmet and the sniper nodded before popping out of cover and training the gun on the first bird, later being known as a skirmisher, before squeezing the trigger and killing the thing.

At the sound of the SR-99 ringing onto the battlefield, the Irish promptly jumped up from his place and fired a steady burst from his BR-55 into the Skirmishers ranks, Naruto further confusing them by firing high velocity rounds from his MA37 to distract the birds. They twisted and turn every which way trying to figure out what was happening before realising far too late to do anything. The last skirmisher could only squawk in shock as an armored fist slammed into its face and broke every bone painfully.

"Disgusting" Seamus tried to wipe the purple blood onto Naruto's all orange with black stripes armor but got shoved away in retaliation, "Keep your hands to yourself MB" The green with white stripes SPARTAN gave the other blonde the one-fingered salute before wiping his hand on one of the dead aliens. Vivian, the silver and grey spartan with several optical attachments to her helmet gigged slightly at the boys antics. "Really now I would have thought Miranda and Lilith would have knocked those habits from the both of you" Both males groaned as they tried to scoot away from the female as possible, Naruto not wanting a reminder that he was still figuring out his relationship with Miranda and Seamus still stuck on the 'I'm an older brother figure' mindset.

"You guys just need to drop your acts and tie the knot already" Catherine grinned wickedly from her spot next to the sniper, a certain slyness in her voice that caused both SPARTANs to cast wary glances her way. "I can always make it an order" At the looks of horror passing by the two males faces she humped in slight amusement before stalking off towards the university.

"Trackers aren't picking up any more contacts, probably a patrol we went and killed so our element of surprise probably got shot to hell" She remarked, lifting her own rifle up high enough to show the jokes were aside for now. "I'm guessing another ten maybe fifteen minutes before the enemy realise these guys failed to check up, assuming they follow our same protocols" Naruto added in, his tactical training showing itself in a confident monotone that would make the Chief proud.

"Then we either book it, or we split and take out four fronts at the same time" Catherine rubbed the bottom of her helmet in silent contemplation, her highly augmented brain running through as many scenarios as possible to try and find the best solution. "We book it, stay together and keep a tight formation, we're dealing with energy weapons instead of projectile weapons so we stick together until we get a good assessment on their combat abilities"

Hammer Team nodded at her order and they formed their line again, Vivian on the front, Catherine on the center with Naruto and Seamus on the rear guard.

"Keep a tight line"

XXXXXXX

Quen' Phitemee was so bored. In fact he was bored enough to sing battle poems with the few Mgalekgolo on the base and that in itself was utterly boring. The young minor sighed as he set his mandibles shut with a hiss.

He scanned through the barren wasteland he was watching guard over with nearly droopy eyes before he noticed something in his peripheral vision. The Sangheili minor growled something low underneath his breath as his hands clutched the Covenant Plasma Rifle tighter. When his motion tracker started to ping, Quen' Phitemee twisted around with a loud roar. But suddenly felt a sudden need to yelp in pain when he found himself on the ground with the butt of a carbine stuffed underneath his chin.

"Poor Quen, you would think that since you joined the ranks that you're skills would have improved" The Minor glared at the other fellow Sangheili above him, a Stealth Major who went by the name of Wighen' Quitonmee.

"Wighen I would ask that you kindly lift yourself from me" Quen started in a very respectful tone of voice "Or I'll shove my rifle in a place where the sun doesn't shine"He growled. The Stealth Major snorted at his blatant threat, not at all worried if he would act upon it, before none too gently pushing himself up from the down Shanghelli. "You should know better than to use such a tone with a superior Quen, it burns your honor and the honor of your clan"

Quen seemed to scoff, dusting himself off from any dirt or grime before clicking his mandibles in agitation "I could say the same to you, I saw your...'discomfort' when the prophets bestowed us the honor of exterminating these vermin from existence" Quen gave the other Sangheili a searching look, noticing the slight narrowed eyes that he carried. Wighen gave the young Minor a contemplative look before managing slowly "I do believe that heretics are deserving of such a fate as this" Wighen allowed "However I do believe that heretics are judged upon actions seen rather than heard" Wighen eyes grew as hard as steel when he mentioned this, quietly apologising for the lives, the_ innocent_ lives he had killed not too long ago.

Prophets be damned.

There was no honor in this.

There was no Great Journey from this.

There was no redemption from the sins he had committed on this day.

Quen gave the older male a skeptical look before shaking his head free of any heretic thoughts. "As you wish Wighen, I will continue my duties now, we may speak on a later date" With a series of clicks in farewell, the Minor walked away to his next position.

The Stealth Major watch him go for a silent contemplative moment before he noticed a group of four large humanoid shaped forms marching across the plains at a speed that rivaled a Sangheili. Wighen grinned to himself, the Minor would be safe from them and he was sure as the Forerunner divinity that he wasn't gonna be anywhere near the base when those humans assault it.

"As I've heard some humans say, payback a bitch" His mandibles flared to life before he cloaked, allowing the light to bend and twist around him before he disappeared almost entirely. As if on cue, there were plentiful large explosions ringing through the base as sirens and alarms began blaring. The Sangheili began humming a battle poem as he stalked away from the bases main walls.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto rounded his MA37 into one of the split-jaws that were currently trying to rush him and his 'siblings'. Letting loose a stream of bullets, the SPARTAN was only mildly annoyed with the shielding that covered the xeno before it sparked out of existence and his bullets were allowed to lay waste into the organic underneath.

The blonde teen cast a glance over his shoulder to see Vivian pull her sniper rifle up and firing it off into several split-jaws rounding a corner. She wasn't as good a shot as Linda but was still second if not on par with Fred.

"Come on! Let me see those pearly whites!" The SPARTAN grimaced as he watched his other male members use his combat knife to slice through one of the Split-jaws mandibles, stowing the organic piece into his back pouch to send to Halsey. The SPARTAN then shoved the knife into the Split-Jaws head, spewing brain-matter and blood before firing his BR-55 from the hip into a group of those tiny pudgy reptiles that the group unanimously decided to call grunts.

Some of them even fainted before the bullets reached them.

Catherine was next to him and the female was currently maintaining a tactical uplink with the rest of the squad while in combat to help coordinate their offensive, a not-so-easy feat. "Seamus move up to that crate! Vivian cover fire, Naruto suppress!" The blonde nodded without hesitation as he popped out of cover and unloaded his SAW machine gun rifle into the alien ranks, allowing the Irish descendant to roll into cover behind a crate and prime a hand grenade.

With a brief wink of his warning lights the SPARTAN-II launched the grenade out before ripping his SPNKR out. Satisfied when he heard his explosive go boom followed by several cries, Seamus popped up under the cover of both Vivians and Narutos field of fire as he aimed his Rocket Launched a group of mainly Split-Jaws, one of them dressed in an ornate red and gold type of armor that screamed 'I be leader, you bullet me to death'

Letting the rocket fly, the Irish didn't even wait to see if it did any damage before pulling his BR back out and skillfully start to wither down the remaining Xenos nearby, faintly noticing Naruto move up to a position nearer to him before he let another salvo from SAW return to the battlefield with a vengeance.

"SPARTANs Break off, Seamus take care of Stragglers, Viv you assist, Naruto you're on me" The SPARTANs only made brief acknowledgements before they went to their tasks, shifting to form their new two-man cells as they performed their objectives.

With Vivian and Seamus killing the remaining Xenos, Naruto and Catherine were moving into the university, the blonde wincing every now and again as something started to bubble in his stomach area. 'Shit I forgot to take my meds' He thought grimly.

"Catherine where are we going?" Naruto questioned as they cleared past another hallways. The female didn't respond verbally, instead opting to pull something out of her back compartment to show Naruto. His reaction was very comical. The SPARTAN lost his footing before began skidding against the floor thanks to his augmented speed, his helmeted visor slamming painfully into a receptionists desk.

The leader of Hammer Team chortled at the scene for a moment before setting her jaw firm. "We're gonna go detonate a HAVOK nuclear bomb in the middle of this Barracks Naruto" The girl smiled sweetly behind her mask and the blond could help but gulp in something akin to fear.

Naruto really wasn't sure what they hell was going on anymore at that point, the only thing he could properly compute was Catherine gripping his leg and dragging him off deeper into the University. "Come on" She mocked "I bet Miranda would at least not look like a girl in the armor"

Yea well he was pretty sure he at least looked like a hot girl in the armor.

**Another 2000 words have been cut from my 10 000 word behemoth and I'm not sure whether or not the next few...I don't now three chapters are gonne be about Harvest before I can properly move towards the Narutoverse...ugh force me. Anyways I'd like to talk about Wighen and Quen, before you ask, I put both my name and my brothers name on an Elite Name generator to get those. These two characters were actually suppose to come out on my original fic somewhere around the 30 chapter or so mark. In fact one of them was actually in the original fic for a brief moment, I dare anyone to find him and I'm willing to give a big hint that would probably reveal his identity, his rank in that fic isn't the same here, thats all I'm willing to give. Next chapters coming out...early this week? Familys coming over so i'm not sure.**


	7. Chapter 7

Serin bit down on her pencil agitatedly as she slouched against the soft cushion of her wheelchair. A tired sigh escaping her lips while she absent-mindedly played with the blanket on top of her legs. The young woman took a moment to observe her surroundings slightly, from the white-wash walls to the empty and near abandoned atmosphere of the base, ONI CASTLE safehouse was nothing of its former bustling self.

Most of the scientists and security personnel had went home for their off-duty shift while some of the usual over workers have decided to put in some extra time with their families. So as it stood, the SPARTAN wash-out was as close to being alone since her first days of being a street rat.

She pursed her lips when she suddenly remembered that she wasn't all alone. Dr Halsey was currently in a meeting with a few of ONI top commanders, some of the most thieving and untrustworthy bunch she had ever had the pleasure to breathe with. The young female shuddered in sympathy to the older woman who has to listen to those big-headed assholes and one female by the name of Parangosky. The older paranoid induced female was literally giving everything from a living breathing human being to a pebble a distrustful look.

Her moment of contemplation was interrupted when a sudden bout of static rushed out of her communications instruments. "ONI command this is Gold-2, um-this is Gold-2" Serin smiled slightly when she heard a timid voice go through, if she was going by voice alone she was pretty sure the young female on the other end was digging her heel into the dirt. "Its ok Lilith its me" Serin smiled into the transceiver. There were few in the SPARTAN ranks who could deviate from their military taught core, even those that break it in a regular basis were strict in its use within the presence of other high-ranking officials, but for the soft-spoken and shy female on the other line Serin was willing to break it just for her.

"Oh Serin, its good to hear you" There was an audible sigh of relief on the other side "Um-323 has asked me to relay to you that the UNSC powderhound is enroute to the white border" Serin nodded her head as she noted that down onto a pad she kept in handy near her. The 'White border' was what the UNSC termed the area around the inner colonies and the outer colonies, it was strictly regarded as neutral, though it has housed many URF forces in the past, the standing governors and presidents of the worlds in question had always argued that so long as the URF show no aggression to them, and same goes to the UNSC, then they had no qualms with harboring members of their factions.

"Thank you for the update Serin, send Jorge my regards" She smiled a bit when she got an eep as a response before the other line disappeared, no doubt Jorge having caught the tail end of the conversation. Her grin faltered slightly when she noticed the crosses all across her now choked pad.

Several reports from the other SPARTAN teams showed the same results, all of them were on the run to the 'White Border' each arriving on a set time and Serin had the inkling suspicion that the UNSC was planning something she could simply hypothesise about.

Her brow nearly slammed against each other until the timely intervention of a dry monotone boomed from the transceiver "ONI command this is Blue-actual reporting complete mission success and the deactivation of covenant corvette, over" Serin nearly jumped out of her wheelchair when she recognised the voice and suppressed a wince after her legs began groaning in protest to the sudden motion.

"Blue-Actual this is ONI command transmission received please hold for further orders" Serin pulled out her roster pad and flicked a nearby station on in order to reassign the team of SPARTANs to a proper area of combat. Scrolling past several unneeded stations and backwater worlds she removed a stack of datapads from one of Halseys stashes and began multitasking the search through already dispatched SPARTAN teams to those on standby aboard UNSC ships or on Reach before finally stopping on a suitable relocation. "Blue-Actual this is ONI command the UNSC destroyer Titan is currently enroute to your location, report to ship captain and await further orders, he'll be contacted shortly" John made an affirmative before the comm line retreated back into silence.

Just when Serin was about to rest her back on her wheelchair again the SPARTANs voice returned sharply "Where is the location of Hammer-4" Serin frowned when she heard the inquiry, hands dancing on her instruments to try and find the wry blonde before nearly crying out in triumph, which was admittedly squashed when she got a good long look at it, "He's currently stationed with the Harvest Battle Group on Harvest, no further contact has been made yet after Vice Admiral Cole reported arrival on the system" There was a frown on Serins face as she continued to read through latest reports before finally she returned her steady gaze onto the transceiver, "May I ask why you want to know?"

"It's time for Naruto's medication" Serins mind stalled and her hand froze in midair as she tried to process what was said, she reeled back in both disgust and horror when the implications hit her "Oh shit" She swore, her hands slapped against her wheels harshly before the female wheeled herself to a nearby terminal to access individual SPARTAN armors. Quickly pushing in the codes for Narutos the young woman was dismayed to see that the MJOLNIR medical systems reported no new chemicals having been introduced into the blonde system.

"Frag it all" She cursed in a variety of other child-friendly and other not so friendly words before returning to the transceiver "The damnable-idiot hasn't taken his meds if thats what you're asking for" Her eyes nearly watered as she thought about the consequences, her back shuddering in fright at what the blonde could...would do when it wanted out again.

There was a worried sigh on the other side, like she had confirmed what he already knew before the SPARTAN began again "I see, well damn it all to hell" Serin smiled ruefully at hearing the normally collected male start swearing "We better pray he's nowhere near friendlies and somewhere close to enemies because if ONI gets whiff of this it'll be his ass and our asses on the line since we have to hold him away from white coats" The young female grunted in either annoyance or worry for her 'sibling' before cupping her face with her hands "Damn idiot can't be easy can he" There was a scoff on the other line before it cut abruptly and the female was alone again.

She grimaced oddly as memories of what happened floated by her eyes before she shook them away. Wheeling back to her previous station she pulled out Naruto's armor specs again and bit her lower lip. With hesitant hands she inputed a code into the computer 'Acknowledged, Lockdown Procedure X341 in effect, trigger on standby' the armors system replied automatically. The female suddenly felt old wariness fill her gut when the message popped up before resigning herself to simply tear her hair out.

XXXXXXX

Naruto, unaware of what had been done to his armor, continued to plow his way through the covenant ranks as they tried to reach Catherine, who was currently setting up a bomb in the middle of the university. The blonde ducked and rolled across two of the split-jaws swings before bringing the butt of his gun up and smacking the thing by its head.

Satisfied when he heard the crunch of bones and splatter of brain matter he pulled out his SAW and wielded it one handed as he let out a decent spray of bullets down the hallways. Clipping through grunts and scathing some other split-jaws.

"I would appreciate it if you hurry up Catherine" Naruto bit out as he felt a stinging burn on his left underside. The MJOLNIR was capable of deflecting and absorbing the plasma hits he had received but nonetheless it couldn't hold back forever. There was probably a decent sized burn-mark there now.

"I'm trying but if you want I can just manually blow this up! Kill us all with these zealots right on the start of the war" Naruto snorted at her irritated tone as he dodged more plasma shots for his head, "Well I'm the one getting shot at right now so hurry up or I'm purposefully letting two or three get past me" He retorted before slinking down against the wall he took cover behind and primed a Fragmentation grenade, "I mean its not like I enjoy getting shot at you know", tossing the grenade over his shoulder the blonde rolled away just as an explosions happened, several of the grunts methane pack exploding and sending them airborne.

"Ugh and I think my filters are broke" Naruto made a disgusted face when the smell of the gas leaked into his helmet, slightly gagging from it the blonde reloaded his MA37 while propping his SAW against a wall. Slamming a fresh clip home Naruto repositioned himself to a better location.

"Quit complaining Naruto Jeez if Miranda was here-" "She'd be laughing her as off" Naruto grinned to himself when he heard an annoyed huff on the other end, oh he was going to get it later but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

He maintained his upbeat mood as he continued to cut and gun his way across the several remaining covenant forces rushing him. But his eyes were a far cry to how he acted, he was literally panicking as he kept a steady eye on his Medical Systems. Increase Heart Rate, Shutdown of advance brain functions while adding pressure on primitive survival functions, Increase in temperature and a higher motor function activity were all consistent symptoms to a state that the blonde just didn't want to happen now of all times.

"Come on Furball, we talked about this!" Naruto gritted his teeth when he slammed a grunt into the wall, suddenly receiving enjoyment at its death when its neck snapped and its head lolled to the side. "Come on! Don't play with my head" The blonde blocked a strike from a split-jaw before impacting his fist against his chest, not at all surprised when his hand went through the cavity and appeared on the other side blazing a faint bit of red.

"Just StOp yOU ItjIT" The SPARTAN dropped to a knee when he felt his canines grow and his face contorting uncontrollably into animalistic rage.

_I WANT OUT_

The cry rang out into his head like a ball of lead and he suppressed a wince when he was forced to drop his gun to cup his ears.

_I DEMAND FREEDOM_

Naruto tried to stand back up but felt his legs gave way again.

_YOU HUMANS NEVER LEARN_

The ground seemed to quake for the blond as the voice grew more angrier, more animalistic and strangely more philosophical.

_ALL YOU KNOW IS WAR_

_ALL YOU KNOW IS PAIN_

_EVEN WHEN THE CREATORS GAVE A LIGHT YOU FORCED IT AWAY_

_I AM NO PRISONER YOU MAY USE_

_I AM NO WEAPON FOR YOUR PERVERSE WARS_

_I WILL NOT BE TRAPPED IN YOU_

"I DON'T WANT YOU EITHER!" Naruto collapsed as his armor roared out a claxon in his head, 'WARNING, WARNING, CHEMICAL RESIDUE C21 DETECTED PROTOCOL X341 INITIATED PREPARE FOR FULL ARMOR LOCKDOWN' That was the last thing he heard before he was forcibly knocked unconscious.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto scowled when he found himself in familiar murky sewer water. Pushing himself up he was further unsurprised to see he was wearing his old military regulations PT gear. The blonde splashed against the water irritably before venturing deep within the cavern of his mindscape.

It was always odd for him when he saw the place, sewer-like with years of abuse showing in its cracks and dents, it both alarmed and humbled the blonde to see the place as it was, showing his hard past within the confines of his SPARTAN training but even with low-level maintenance done to the place there was a certain spark in the hallways, a couple flowers growing here and there and a book or two detailing fond moments of his time protruding out of a crack, that showed him that his childhood wasn't all too bad.

The winding walks of missdirections and dead-ends didn't really stop Naruto, the blonde always wondered how he knew where everything was even if this was most likely his third time there.

It was a final heavy sigh when the blonde reached a pair of double barred gates, annoyance flashing in his eyes as he stared at the titanium prison that both interrupted his thoughts and housed a subject of his thoughts.

Right where his glare was planted a giant, if not slightly intimidating, figure of a Nine-Tailed fox creeped from the shadows with a near alarming smile. The fox too glared at the blonde as he began banging its head against the steel.

"We need to have this talk" THe blonde tried to sound reasonable but the fox merely sneered at his general direction, baring his fangs and stretching his claws in preparation of ripping the blonde male into tiny little microscopic pieces.

Where is your hate human? Do you not wish me gone! All the same, seeking power and death for whatever purpose or reason, you're very existence is testament to that I assure

Naruto glared at the fox, mind glowering at a certain memory that decided now was a good time to pop out and try to annoy him. "What's your problem with me! What did I do to you!" He gave the fox a demanding look and the animal merely snorted.

_I AM TRAPPED IN YOUR INFERNAL BODY!_

"AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU!" The blonde roared back just as fiercely meeting the Fox's unflinching gaze with one of his own. After a while the blonde gave off a thoughtful snort, teeth gnashing against each other in agitation "Well no more of this, I'm putting my foot down!" The Fox raised a single delicate eyebrow before the blonde continued before he could interrupt, "Yea I get it you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like but as it stood I didn't ask for this and I'm sure as hell know you didn't too, we're forced acquaintances that want nothing to do with the other, I know this!" The fox stretched his teeth back while another bouts of retorts were beginning to form in his throat.

"But damn it all stop pushing all of you damn hate on me! Stop trying to call me out on hating you, on using you or on trapping you! I didn't do shit and I personally don't hate you" At the Fox quizzical look the blonde elaborated "Your reaction is no different to a caged animal, and admittedly human. You wanted out and you resorted to banging and clawing which in this case led to the 'incident' you may have harmed my siblings but you were made this way and I surely can't bite back my words on mother nature" The blonde huffed at annoyedly at the fox "I honestly don't hate you nor do I like you but-" The blonde drifted off slightly remembering words both Mendez and Halsey gave him "When an unknown is either an enemy or a friend work him as a friend before labeling him as an enemy"

The SPARTAN gave the bijuu a pointed look, one that softened marginally "I honestly hold no ill to you, Chief and Mom taught me too much to do that and I honestly can't blame you but damn it all you chose a bad time to come knowing on my door" The Fox was now lying on his front paws, quietly listening as the human in front of him went on with his drawl. "If anything I wouldn't mind you being my friend but I doubt you'd be willing for that relationship"

The Fox snorted at the SPARTAN, eyes narrowing like a conniving rat before biting out harshly.

_I have no reason to trust your lies_

The SPARTAN was silent in a moment before he finally sighed, "Forgive me then" That sentence caught the Fox in a circle as suddenly a sentence played out in his mind 'Forgive me Kyuubi'

"I guess I'm just not ready to face you yet, I suppose thats my undoing with keeping it silent for so long" The blonde gave the fox a hard expression before seemingly nodding to himself as if he reached a decision "Well I guess theres next time" The Fox reeled back in disgust at the human before him

_Next time?_

"Yes next time, I'm not stopping until you can at least have a friendly conversation with me" The blonde shrugged his shoulders a bit before stalking back the way he came. When the boy was out of sight the Fox couldn't help but let out a half snort at the blonde disappearance from the mindscape.

_Well fuck my moral processors_

**I wanted this to be longer, explaining more stuff for the future plotline but I just cringed when I noticed the bags under my eyes, pretty sure my boss was looking over my shoulder while I was doing this so yea...Ugh there was pretty big hints here if anybody could catch them most if not all of this ties in with the original fic so yea all you originals are probably gonna get treats when i start putting elements I wanted there here.**


	8. Chapter 8

**People Please tell me if I'm doing a good job or not and tell me how I can make it better if I am doing a bad job and If I am doing a good job, what I need to improve on. **

**TO ZE STORY**

Wighen sniffed slightly when he saw the green with white stripes armored human began gutting his way through several Sangheili swordsman with near precise jabs and thrusts that left most crippled or dead. His eye were nearly bulging from its nest on his scope when he saw the white and grey human aimed her sniper on an elite...through a wall!

He clicked his mandibles, he wasn't so impressed as his own kind could do that as well but he was partially sure the feat would have been impressive for a human. He shifted his stance and aimed his gaze into the university where he saw the red and black human finishing up on her bomb. He took several contemplative steps back, uneasy with the idea of a bomb a few dozen metres from his position.

A series of short 'hmmphs' and 'craagghw' cut behind him and the Stealth Major manipulated his mandibles into a sharp frown. He kicked against the bundle of limbs and ropes behind painfully, hissing a quiet 'Silence' before returning his sights back onto the university, all the while ignoring the glare sent to him by the irate minor tied up underneath his feet. (Dear god that sounded wrong)

The withering glare only intensified when Wighen began snickering to himself "Oh shush, I just saved you from a premature and useless death and before you start spouting nonsense about your honor I say you this 'Thialo Guelph' " That shut the minor up good, albeit with a couple grumbling noises and curses but nonetheless he remained quiet.

Wighen bristled slightly when he heard a muffled 'Honorless Arse' drift into his ear and repositioned his sniper to peer at the humans again for another moment but recoiled back in shock when the grey and white one was aiming her sniper rifle _directly_ at him.

There was a tense stand still between them, Wighen's intake of breath held while the human remained standing completely still while appearing nonplus to the explosions happening behind her. A few short seconds ticked by before finally she moved, faster than his eyes could track the human lowered her sniper rifle and gave him a strange hand gesture of two fingers up in a V before turning her back to him and stalking away.

Wighen blinked his eyes down at what he just saw and he heard Quen finally snap the bindings around his mandibles to allow for speech. "Has a development occurred?" He asked when he saw the flared mandibles his captor had. Wighen blinked down at him blearily before he clicked his mandibles together "I have no idea"

XXXXXXX

"You didn't just flash him the Peace sign, did you?" Seamus incredulous voice nearly caused Vivian to giggle as she pulled her M6G out to take a grunt or two that were too close for her sniper rifle but far enough that she could just swat them away. "Well they were being rather peaceful, just watching us even as we killed their brethren so either their deserters or they don't agree with this war enough to actually die for it" Vivian's reasoning was logical but Seamus had to stomp down on it, "OR they were ordered to observe to get an assessment on our capabilities"

Vivian bristled at that notion, sidestepping a clumsy strike by a skirmisher before burying her heel into its gut deep enough to break its bones and pulverise its guts before flicking it off her foot with disgust. "I severely doubt that" Seamus just snorted on the other end but remained quiet to the situation as he dealt with another set of split-jaws, now nicknamed elites due to the difficulty in combat of dealing with them compared to the others.

"These guy are relentless aren't they?" Vivian ,like most SPARTANs were taught, was measuring this in a completely militaristic standpoint, if the enemy was so willing to send so much of their troops to a slaughter it shows either A) They are very devoted, B) They have the men to spare (Which is worrying) or C)They were idiots. C was out the window thanks to their technology that they wielded, A and B could both be true as they were committing genocide due to their religion and that would be only logical reason why they seemed to be undaunted with the lost of lives.

"I'm sure Chief has a long and winded lecture about this somewhere in his head" Vivian cracked a smile as she pulled the trigger for her rifle, allowing the bullet to sail through the bodies of two skirmishers and an elite before rounded back into cover to reload her gun. "And I'm sure Keyes would follow up with stories of his academy days" That earned her a snort of amusement from the Irish male as he crushed two Jackal heads together, "Damn we got a weird group of people to call family huh?"

Before Vivian could reply her armor systems started screaming out warnings and reports as the they began blaring 'Alert, Alert, Hammer-4 is experiencing major trauma and advanced motor function failure, Repeat Protocol X341 has been initiated" She nearly dropped her gun in shock and if it weren't for the timely intervention of Seamus' BR she would have gotten a rather nasty hit to the helmet.

"Damn! I don't want to go through THAT again" He muttered as he slammed a new clip into his BR and palmed his extra magazines anxiously, Vivian doing the same thing except she was fiddling with her kukri knife to seek comfort.

"If...if _he_ is coming out to play" She turned wary eyes towards Seamus who nodded back with some level of fearful hesitation "Then he's coming out_ to_ play" The Irish activated his comm link and was less than surprise to hear Catherines distress voice on the other end, "Shit! Viv, Seamus get your tails here, I'm trapped in the centre of the university with covenant troops and I really don't want to get caught in a corner when _he_ comes out"

He sent his acknowledgement towards Catherines helmet before snapping the latch to his BR back. "Time to head in the woods again" Vivian grimaced at his bad attempt in irony as her mind was forcibly returned to the night in the woods. But before she could properly lose herself Seamus lightly shook her awake, "S'okay Viv, I'm sure Naruto won't let him hurt us too bad like last time"

She nodded her head before following Seamus out of the open and into the inners of the University, keeping sharp eyes focused on the present rather than the past. She just really didn't want to see_ it_ again.

_**Such a scared and frail girl**_

Her back shivered before she squashed her fear.

XXXXXXXX

The walls nearly melted away as the red aura surrounded and enveloped Naruto's body, splashing against him and wrapping around him, the red cloak tried to burn the armor around him but instead opted to turn the suit into an extra layer of protection. Hardening the steel and infusing it with its entire essence before...it stilled, the heat died down until only a soft sizzle was heard and Naruto stood up with brief snaps of disgruntled bones.

"Well at least I'm not on a rampage" The blonde frowned to himself when he heard his distorted voice, filled with rage and hatred that it nearly caused him to raise his gun and yell 'who's there'. The SPARTAN whirled around when he heard gunshots on the other end. Taking a step forward the male winced when he felt his legs protest to the movement, still trying to adapt to the new power circulating him like a drug.

"Ease up furball or I'm coming back in there" In an act of defiance or utter boredom the furball didn't ease up instead sent more chakra into the boys body, trying to take over and making sure he couldn't fight back. It seems that the early talk had no effect on him.

Naruto gritted his teeth but nonetheless continued to step forward, he had a duty, a responsibility to his team to keep fighting and he'd be damned if he just lied down and gave up. The foreign chakra continued to burn his body and wrap around him while the visage of a fox began forming, dark red ears protruded out at the top of his dark orange helmet while red claws grew from the fingertips of his gloves. A single blood-crimson tail manifested itself from the end of his spinal chord while two white glowing eyes appeared right where his eyes should be over the gold reflective mirror. (Damn I wish I had a picture to show you)

The few moment of human clarity that Naruto had was suddenly shutting down as the more primal instincts began pushing itself to the front. he fell to the ground on all fours as he lost grips on his control. He knew he had to warn his team, so using up his last reserves he clicked his hand over his TEAMCOM and winced as the burning sensation increased "Guys...Watch..for...the fox-" his brain promptly shut down as the rush of instinctual rage became too much and his mouth stretched back for a bloodcurdling roar.

There was only one thing in Naruto's mind now, one thing 'Rage'

XXXXXXXX

Catherine was nearly hysterical as she tried to cut her way through the covenant ranks, having felt the atmosphere get flooded with such evil intent that she was afraid to be there. She had only felt this once before and she didn't want to go through it again. But she kept to her military core and remained calm as she hoped Vivian and Seamus would get there in time before Naru-_it_ got out again.

She was about to eject her spent magazine when her hand froze and her eyes widened in fear as a roar echoed off the halls around the university. The elites paused, their mandibles clicking as they began making short guttural growls, it seemed as though they were accepting a challenge as some strapped their guns behind their backs and pulled out several of their energy swords while others ducked lower to the ground with their plasma rifles primed and ready.

A series of clicks was heard as the elites spread their feet apart to meet the challenger and Catherine was sorely tempted to bolt as their attention was diverted from her but before she could take the opportunity a loud thud and a splash was heard. Almost like a signal everything else that happened was nothing short of hell.

XXXXXXX

The two SPARTANs that had been given the clean up duty were now racing past the hallways of the university using every ounce of their superhuman speed. Having caught their teammates warning the two of them were now bolting across the turns and curves with reckless abandon as they tried to reach Catherines position.

They knew all three of them would be no match against Naru-_it_ but they would be enough to slow it down before it could do any damage to anybody but the enemy.

They nearly shivered and froze in fear when they felt the killing intent but having experienced it once before they gulped it down and kept pushing their powerful legs forward. When they rounded a corner Seamus eyes widened and he quickly clamped down onto Vivian's shoulder "Get down!" He yelled before he forced the girl onto the ground as an elite, his mandibles flared open in shock as if he was trying to come to grips to what had happened, flew over their heads began slamming against the farthest wall with a sickening crunch and splat.

The Irish born raised his head long enough to see Naruto, complete with his crimson fox cloak over the MJOLNIR armor start to rip through elites with his sharp claws and swat them away with his tail. He rested a hand against Vivians back as the possessed blonde had yet to see them.

"Sneak" He whispered and she nodded her head as the melded into the few shadows that dotted the hallways, keeping themselves hidden from their friend as they tried to find their CO. They found her alright, on the ground and cradling her arm, the armor around having melted and the gun beneath her feet a smoldering pile of ash.

"Cath" Vivian was the first to have reached her friend while Seamus was at the back, his BR raised and trained on Naruto in case the other blonde saw them. "What happened?" Catherine tried to snort but winced and instead opted to simply sigh. "He came at the elites first, plowing through them like they weren't there before he decided I was a better hunt, I hit him a few times but he shrugged it off and nearly broke my arm off" She gripped her abused arm for a moment before sighing in relief as her armor injected painkiller into her system, "Shouldn't his armor systems have locked him down?"

Seamus grimaced behind Vivian, catching the two females attention, they couldn't see the grimace much more have felt it. "His armor is locked down, look!" Catherine turned her gaze to Naruto just when he ripped the mandibles off from one of the elites and used it as a blade to cut through his neck.

Grimacing, she noticed a faint gold hue underneath the armor "Damn it all" She cursed. She turned her sights onto Seamus and the male nodded, "Got it Viv get Cath out of here, I'll hold off Naruto till he can get the thing in control" Vivian looked like she wanted to protest but was met with a stern glare from her CO. She sighed and relented, picking the red and black SPARTAN up and retreating to another exit out of the university.

A silent good luck and Seamus was preparing his SPNKR and several small cubes of C-12 while mentally counting down the remaining elites that unwittingly buying him a few minutes of time. Breathing a huge breath the Irish slammed a fresh clip into his BR and rounded out of cover with a flurry of speed.

"Alright Nar, its time we had our spar"

**This one was shorter than the first few chapters but I felt it fit. I actually got this out faster after I read Magic, Meet MJOLNIR by Portertrain9, it was a good story and I feel sad seeing a good author getting bested by cancer before he could finish his work. WHY! So I would like to dedicate this chapter to him but I'm afraid its not good enough for him so I just wrote it with inspiration from his work. **

**See you all on the other chapter**


End file.
